What happened
by jennyoutlaws7751
Summary: What if J had a twin sister? She was in France for school because she was so smart but she comes home after she finds out what happened. Will the Codys accept her easily like J?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm home. Eadlyn Pov**

I'm Eadlyn (a-dillan), but most people call me Ady. I have a twin brother his man is Josh but everyone calls him "J". We're both 15. I hate him so much right now it's not even funny, he made me go to that stupid school in France. My school did a program where the 3 smartest people in each grade went to that dumb school. I was the top sophomore. I wasn't there when my mother died because J convinced to go away. No one was able to tell me until now, two months later. They sent me home as soon as they found out what happened. So here I am waiting at the airport for my family that I haven't seen in ten years to get me so I can stay with them. J is there still so it can't be bad there. I see 3 guys holding a sign that says "A-dillan/ J's sister". They must be my uncles. I guess no one told them how to spell my name. Sad. Well here goes nothing. 

I guess they see me coming over to them because the oldest one (not that they are old, I think the oldest is 28) points at me, the others eyes practically came out their heads. I laugh. I guess they weren't expecting me to look like well me. I'm about as tall at J which is 5'10 and I have a body of a model. Which I love. It distracted me from how bad life with a mom who does drugs was. The only who pointed me out introduces himself and the others.

"Well I'm Bazz, this is Daren and that crack head is Craig" Wow. okay. I have to introdruce myself.

"I'm Eadlyn. Which by the way is spelled E A D L Y N. I'm suprised J didn't correct it considering he always gets pissed when people spell it wrong. Where is he by the way?" Daren answers me this time seeing they didn't expect the attitude. He scratches his neck.

"Um well you see we didn't tell him that you were coming home. It's a surprise. Hes riding his bike. We sent him away for the day so you can come home and set up for your coming home party without him noticing somthing was up" I can bearly hear him over all this noise but okayyy. I wanna just leave this noise filled place now Almost as if they could read my mind they start walking towards the jeep.

"I thought I had 4 uncles" I wandered out loud. "You do. Poe is at the house seeing as Daren wanted to use the jeep and there's only 4 seats he's not here." So Craig does talk hm. Everyone just keeps up small talk soon the way back to Smurfs. But they did mention that they bought me a new wardrobe seeing as nobody got my old stuff. Cool.

 **So this is my first story. I always thought what is J had a sister. I've been playing around with the idea for forever now but I finally decided to make it into a story. Review please I want opinions on my writing. I've been trying hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Party? J Pov**

They love party's. I've noticed after the two months they throw one almost every month. Why couldn't I be there till this one starts? I'm riding my bike to the beach, i havent been there since i ended it with nikki but I have no where else to go beside there right now. I miss Eadlyn she always kept me company. No I told myself. She is in France she's safe there dont wish for her to be here with this drama.

The beach is peaceful like always. Nobody is bothering anybody else. I check my phone. No calls or texts that means I can't go back yet. I wanna go home. my real home, where mom is on the couch higher then shit and I'm comforting Ady telling her everything will be okay. At least I had her with me to keep me grounded. Since I'm older i have to be there for her. That's why I havent tried to tell her about mom yet. She'll be mad as hell when she gets home but I know she was safe during that time period that she wasn't here.

Without thinking I wandered back to the apartment. Moms apartment. Wow. I was really missing everyone today.

I tried the door. It opened, of course no one was here nothing was here it had all been taken out when she died. I sat where the couch would have been and just stared into space. I couldn't bring myself to cry, but I was still upset about it all.

I missed it here I missed everything being the way it was before. I was starting to get mad. "why did she get high that day? why couldn't she just get clean?" I punched the wall. I didn't relize I was even talking out loud. then I heard someone walking up here asking who was there. I ran. I got on my bike and went down the street to where I thought I was safe. I checked my phone. It was now 5 in the after noon.

Smurf texted me.

" are you coming home? there's a suprise."

A surprise? okay. I guess I'll go back. I know the route back by heart now seeing as I always go home when I get mad or upset. "No" I told myself. Smurfs house was now my home. That's where it'll be until I graduate.

When I got there I seen what we'll rather who my suprise was. All I could do was whisper her name.

"Eadlyn"

 **So chapter two. I think I want to go back and forth between these two. maybeadd some other pov but so far I might stick with these** **two. I didn't even notice that anyone reviewed this, I started rewatching this show called sons of anarchy and like completly forgot about this. My baby brother is actrually named Jaxson Thomas.**


End file.
